gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Ginza
The Battle of Ginza also knows at "The Ginza Incident"(銀座の戦い また知っている 銀座事件は、''Ginza no Tatakai Mata shitte iru Ginza jiken wa,'') was a battle which occurred in the Ginza shopping district where the population of Japan faced off against the Imperial Army, who invaded through a Gate from another world. Initial Imperial Incursion In summer 20xx, a portal to another world appeared in Ginza, from which stormed a Roman-like army which included infantry and cavalry, as well as "fantasy" creatures such as dragons and goblins. The invading army begin to indiscriminately attack civilians, causing a few hundred deaths and taking an unknown number of civilians back through the Gate as slaves and war prisoners. The Imperials sustained a few casualties from the small arms and sub-machine gun carried by police officers on the scene but they eventually overwhelmed the officers due to their vast number. Siege of the Japanese Imperial Palace Yōji Itami, an off-duty JSDF lieutenant attending a doujinshi sale in Ginza intervened, taking command of the police force and evacuating civilians to the Japanese Imperial Palace, as well as personally killing one Imperial soldier in hand-to-hand combat. Itami and the police guarded the palace gates, arming themselves with tactical police equipment including handguns, shotguns, submachine guns, tear gas, and riot gear. The Imperial (as in the Empire) Army laid siege to the (Japanese) Imperial Palace by attempting to climb the walls using ladders, and employed battering rams and trebuchets against the palace gates and walls, but were held off by the sustained firepower of the police firearms. JSDF Intervention Shortly after the initial invasion, JSDF ground forces, supported by helicopters and naval fire from an Asagiri-class destroyer, counterattacked against the Imperial army, decimating the enemy forces with far superior firepower. Over 60,000 Imperial troops are estimated to have been killed, and almost as many were taken as prisoners from the police force using water cannon, tear gas and anti-riot gears. Aftermath For his intervention, Itami was promoted to First Lieutenant, and later, the JSDF set up base and sent a Special Task Force into the Special Region to explore the new territory, eliminate any possible threats, and set up peace negotiations with the other world cultures. Gallery Empire attack 2.png|The Gate, just appeared in the centre of Ginza Empire attack 4.png|A dragon rider flying between the buildings of Tokyo Empire attack 5.png|A line of imperial legionaires ready to invade the city Empire attack 7.png|A contingent of imperial archers is about to shoot arrows against defenseless japanese civilians Empire attack 9.png|The dragon riders attacking the streets of the city Empire attack 13.png|Civilians flee from imperial cavalry Empire attack 14.png|Demi-human auxiliaries attacking the japanese imperial palace in order to massacre and enslave japanese civilians. Empire attack 16.png|The imperial general admires the newly conquered territories Empire attack 17.png|The imperial general and his second in command Empire attack 18.png|Tokyo police defending the entrance of the japanese imperial palace AH-1S_Cobra_from_Ichiyaga_during_the_Ginza_attack.png|A JSDF Cobra helicopter launches an aerial attack on the Imperial invaders Empire attack 19.png|JSDF helicopters shooting down dragon riders Empire attack 20.png|JSDF soldiers open fire against the imperial troopers Empire attack 21.png|Tokyo police open fire against the imperial troopers orcs.png|Imperial's Auxiliary troop being shot down by machine gun Army.png|Imperial soldiers being massacred by JSDF's firepower Category:Universe Category:Terminology Category:Events